Funny ass womanizer
by Rebelly Active
Summary: Barbara takes over ceo of her fathers famous studio. Womanizer Richard comes in to her life and screws everything up, Dinah the oh so great ex JL FBI is now her PA, Berry and Oli annoys the shit out of her. Will she get to resume a happy life? Is this story a one shot? hell no. Am I going to make fun of dicks name? A solid yes. Will I ever shut up? Hell no. Dick/Babs or Jaybabs
1. Chapter 1

**I am getting tried of writing MentalBreakDown because I re-read the characters are out of character . So im turning them into a company, stupid friend is pestering me ugh. Dammit I'm doing this in my english class. Any way Im turning them into a bunch of busybodies. The characters will be less ooc for sure.**

* * *

 **xX** **Gordon's Kid Chapter 1 Xx**

* * *

 **Barbara's Pov**

 _Beep. BEEP. "Shudup!"_ I moaned into the pillow viciously _BEEP._ _BAM. "ow." I rubbed my hand and turned my head._ The numbers 9:30 am shined a bright red. "Haha the notice last night must just be a dream ." _Ring Ring Ring._ I search for my phone on the nightstand I move my hand around.I pushed my hand around and I touched something then it fell off. "oh shit i think that was phone" I yawned talking to no one. **( I mean if she yelled wouldn't her neighbors think she's crazy and needs a doctor?")** I stood straight up. "OH shit I think that was Dinah!" I jump around looking for my found which landed safely in one of my slippers I so happen to put on. I took out the phone. "Hello?" I yawned with tears coming out. "YOU ARE OFFICIALLY LATE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU THE MEETING PASSED YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE THE CEO GODDAMMIT!" my ears they are bleeding TT_TT. "Wha.. did I miss?" I said a little hazy. "It was canceled because a certain CEO could not make it on time because she couldn't find fucking coffee in the storage to wake up early!" TT_TT all I can hear is a ringing sound do I need a doctor? "Im so sorry I thought I was just stress dreaming!" hey I was telling the truth in my point of view! She sighs through the phone "just get your little butt here before I send a friend of mine over." I start to shiver dammit why did her friend have to be in the justice league **(A/N Police Department but stronger then the FBI)**. WHY HAVE I CURSED MYSELF INTO HIRING AN EX-JL dammit! "Dont worry about it blonde I'll make up for it I always do". Oh shit I called her blonde "umm barbara are you okay because I want you alive before I bury you 6 feet under!" SHE_DEVIL! I DECLARE THE NEW DUPLICATE OF SATIN! "Im fine ma'am just under the weather ma'am" I said visibly paling.

A simple huff was all I got before she hung up. I still don't remember why we are having a meeting again I mean come on! My dad thinks to high of me...

 **(After Ages Of brushing her teeth and getting ready she made a stop by her favorite cafe)**

I was wearing a white T-shirt with 52 printed on it and the short selves that don't even past my shoulders are black. A brownish leather purse withe thick white strips and thin pink ones as the bag cover. A classic light brown map color blazer for it to look more formal I mean I'm wearing a jersey on a work day. Ripped blue jeans and black laced heels pssh its not like Im going to have an important guests come over I would usually put them in on Wednesdays. To be honest without Kori I would be wearing black sweat pants and a shirt that went to my knees. She's got style I have admit, but I'll hold off on the cleavage though. **(A/N its google time unless this is a common word and my IQs are just very low)** She works for some rich snobby kid. I heard he's a womanizer at least that's what Kori said I think she found him making out with a girl with raven hair I think her name starts with a Z **(A/N Hint hint. If you don't know who it is I will facepalm myself so hard that I can make a stamp with my forehead Last hints of the day: Zee young justice. I despise because she is not 14 in the real world never am and never will! MAGIC TRICKS! ZACH! Holy shit!)** Eh I don't give two shits all guys are fucking idiots **(A/N That's what she said ( sorry had to!)**. I guess the other guy got me hard, I was dating a guy named **(I got huge writers block and was really going to type siri at any second! Q/A/N)** Brad Blakes **( I'm sorry TT_TT I saw a pic of the blakes and I thought of brad cooper guess what you have!)** a famous actor who stared in millions of hits. It hit real hard I was on his phone when he left it here, a girl was sex-ting him! SEX-TING HIM he even replied oh it wasn't those wtf ones! I shook off it and ordered a latte for to go and a ham  & cheese croissant dam those could cheer me up any day of the week.

I got a text.

 _From: SHE-DEVIL_

 _To: You_

 _I said come at 9:50 as in you have 20 minutes where the hell are you!_

I typed as fast as I could and stuffed the croissant in my little purse.

 _From: You_

 _To: SHE-DEVIL_

 _Sorry I must of been deaf I'll be there in 5._

I drank my coffee and took out the baked good and ate on the way there. I'm so glad I forgot my laptop less things to carry the happier I am at work. I am only like 24 and Im probaly going to get wrinkle lines **(A/N Explaining time Babs is taking** **over her dads ceo job since he re-tired just saying!)**

I slam open the glass door and run to the lady in front of the desk that was always cheery Meagan I think she was french. Dammit I should keep post its thank god they have name tags. "good morning Miss Gordon Miss Lance has been looking for you", I smiled "Thank you Meagan" **(Dont worry about it the boys are coming later)** I ran up to the elevator and on the way threw away the empty cup and paper bag from the cafe. I texted Dinah.

 _From: You_

 _To: SHE-DEVIL_

 _When is the meeting going to start?_

 _From: SHE-DEVIL_

 _To: You_

 _Umm do you mean reassign I think 2:40 you've got time to get comfy._

 _(Dinah's Pov of the text I just wanted to show it and what Barbs contact name was)_

 _From: Gordon's Kid_

 _To: You_

 _Kk thx. 3 u ttyl8_

 _Sighs will she stop acting,like a teen she is 24 for godsakes._

 _From: Gordon's Kid_

 _To: You_

 _NO. Im never growing up I tell you! NEVER!_

 _From:You_

 _To: Gordon's Kid_

 _Okay who gave you the crack_

 _From: Gordon's Kid_

 _To: You_

 _It was from OLIVER I SWEAR IT WAS HIM!_

* * *

 _ANYWAYS BACK TO BABS (hehe sounds funny out loud)_

Yup smart move Babs blame it on the ceo of the company arrows its not like you were going to cooperate... NO! IM SO SORRY OLI I SWEAR I WONT DO IT AGAIN! I start to send him sorry texts

 _From: Dinah's Boyfriend_

 _To: You_

 _Kid are you drunk has your brain gone haywire? do you need medical attention?_

 _From: You_

 _To: Dinah's Boyfriend_

 _Oh sweet you don't know yet! TTyl8 GRAMPS!_

 _From: Dinah's Boyfriend_

 _To: You_

 _Stop calling me that I'm only like 41 and I have an interview with Vicki vale and what did I not find out! Hey brat are you going to answer?!_

I whistle and turned on mute. hehe he's not going to get off my back for this. I enter my passcode and slid my card and the doors automatically opened. I sat my ass down on my black leather office chair and pulled myself closer to my table by holding the desk. I had time so I put my hair into a pony tail to make it more business like **(SHes a noob she just started a year ago so she started to get use to it but still can't work some things)** I turned open my chrome book and check the newest files they sent. **(You wont get most of the story if you don't know this background shit. BArbara's background (I will do more background things on other ppl when they come in the scene) (add in effect barbara turns and it stops and shows her smirking) (OKay** **BAckground** _BArbara is a Model/Ex-Actress that is how she met Brad she was his co-stars for the movie Daybreak which made her skyrocket later she became a half time model a month later the tabs went wild "Gordon just can't stop shinning" or "Barbara most well known model!" blah blah blah. She re-tried her first job just to keep her Dads/mothers dying wish. "Gordon retiring?" or "Barbara hitted so high but came back down just for her father." She works happily half time with her new family at Flame Inc. It is a Radio station and will do model gigs once or twice a BACK TO STORY)_ I yawn loud enough that anyone eavesdropping could hear even if it was sound proof in this room. I took a look at the songs being played sometimes i go down to floor 18 to where they do the FM radio and DJ for a bit. It does help with my popularity up there is like an disco club gone wild.

Lets see. 11:30 Bad girl by breathe electric. Starships by Nicki minaj. 54 seconds By Rihanna. Double Vision by 30h3 ft. Cobra Starship. This little Girl by Cady Groves. Maps by Maroon 5. Titanium by David zguetta Ft. Sia Style by Taylor Swift. " I see they changed it up a little bit." I mutter curiously snooping theirs a meeting at 2:40 and I got nothing to do and its 11:15 I'll go down to help.

* * *

I help turn on the microphones for Roy. "We are going live in 1!" The director yelled I ran out the door to get him a drank when its my turn to take over for his break."Good morning Flamers and welcome to Flame studios I am your DJ Roy Harper. From a catchy tune for its definition you will love to dance to thumping beat." He switched a few things turned the mic knob down all the way so no background noises would interfere and turned the song to a level 40. I opened the door and threw him a monster. I smirk " you shook it!" he said finding out my scheme I giggle "Maybe.." he was two years older. I relaxed on the couch and took out my phone while Roy waited for the energy drink to calm the shit down from my kicks. I logged on Insta nothing new I guess I'll text Kori.

From: Kori

To: You

Hey where are you babs I cant find you in your office!

From: You

To: Kori

I'm here now wait why r u here?

From: Kori

To: You

DUH so I can see my friend! and its cause I have a break because a certian CEOooo didnt show up.

From: You

To: Kori

Wait you were apart of the meeting?

Before she could reply Roy metion mean. I look up and smile.

I walk over to the desk and out on the head phones waiting for the song to finish. Roy ran out the room to eat lunch. The song finally ended "Hello Los angels **(A/N Do you get it? hehe)** its me Dj pump **(Yup Pump HEy IM in school and the teachers bugging me about stalkers being online what can I say!)** Ready to bring the rock to roll. Eyes blurry and seeing twos DOUBLE VISION! I mixed the start a little and raise the volume to make it sound a little faded at the begging I turn off background noises and checked the time. My phone showed 2:15 my eyes widen. I call Roy as quick as I can.

 _"Hello?' Roy asked_

 _"GEt your butt here I have a meeting in about 15 mintues and need to get ready sorry bro but your lunch is over until Kara can take over" I said calmly while inside Im panicking like crazy._

 _"But *chews* I just.. *Me growling* I'll be there in 5!" he yeled quickly through the phone. I may have picked things up from she devil._

 _Roy came running in with his half eaten sandwich._ I ran out to reach the elevator. which took me 40 seconds to make it there yes I time myself I need to keep distracted. Ugh this thing is slow I really gotta use the funds on something other than the coffee machine. I rushed into my office to grab laptop.I ran to the crowded elevator as I ran I saw people greet me. I waited then ran through the projector room doors. Everyone turned to me "am I late already!" I said with a vein popping out "Umm sorry miss gordon yours is in the next room" a short woman said **(** **a/n** **(TT0TT*) - her face)** "Im sorry carry on." I replied simply I walked out all red and went into the next looking like a hot mess. A guy with messy black hair was sitting on the other side of where I was suppose to sit. Wait! Next to him was Kori. **( (*U*) )** I walked over and tapped Kori shoulder which scared the living shit out of her. "haha. Im sorr- haha." I calmed down a little "Babs you are to childish for your own good" Kori said smirking I frown quickly "Why are you smirking Kori.." I said "Kori!" I shaked her and she simply pointed behind me. I turn a see a very ticked of dinah and a laughing Oliver. "wait I get Dinah but why is oliver here?" I asked hiding behind Kori. " oh i wanted to finish the conver-" Oli was cut off because everyone came just on time for my save! "Sorry Gramps Meeting starting this is classified so you have to wait in the lobby" I stated sighing in relief. "Nice save" Said Artemis walking in "than you!" I said bowing while my hands made a gesture going down."sheesh will ya sut up babs for at least 10 seconds" I heard Berry say. "Why are you here?" I asked "Oh me and Gramps were heading out for lunch cya babs you better pay attention" he said tsking "That's what my teacher said but it never happened" I replied smirking. He just shook his head and walked out.

"whats this about not paying attention" I heard dinah's voice ring My eyes widen"I swear it was a joke!"."Better be" She mutter. "Anyway lets start" the man with messy hair and a dress shirt. He seemed about a year older the me. I nod Im guessing he's kori's boss. "I'm Dick Grayson" he said putting out his hand. "Barbara Gordon" I replied siling while inside I was mocking him but I took his hand anyway and shook it.

* * *

 **What do you think? No? Yes? Oh your drunk? Im proud of you. Read and review thank u very much. I have this thing where you write you story and your proud but when you write a new one it seems better.**


	2. 9:30 pm

**I have nothing to say but... REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE! ;-; U'll make my crappy day. (IM making this story filled with alcohol to wash away the pain Not Crack or any kind of drugs what so ever but maybe.. NO!) IM changing their ages plz also review any dc characters you want as ceo's or something like that maybe a mini role or a worker at flame studios.**

 **Babs: 20**

 **Dick:21**

 **Kori: 21**

 **Dinah: 39**

 **Oliver: 40**

 **Wally: 23**

 **Roy: 25**

 **Artemis: 22**

 **Berry: 40**

 **Selina** **: 40**

 **Bruce:41**

 **Jade: 24**

 **Jason: 21**

 **You will find out why I changed the ages real quick. *Creepy giggles projecting in the room***

 **Babs POV**

I faked him a smile so.. womanizer has a relatable name too huh? "Barbara Gordon" I replied. After hours of him fucking blabbering I was free from the stuffy room, great excuse to get drunk I smiled chi ching! Hmm I need to get at least a quarter of work down today or else I can't go unless Dinah is having a date with Gramps.

 _From: You_

 _To: Dinah's Boyfriend_

 _I'm_ _starting to wonder if I should your contact ID to gramps huh Oli? Anyway are you guys going somewhere I need to get drunk stupid womanizer talked to much and gave me a headache._

 _Are you sure you want to change the contacts ID name? I pressed the giant bold yes._

 _From: Gramps_

 _To: You_

 _Don't change the goddamn contact ID Gordon and No I'm not taking her anywhere and arent you under age?!_

 _From: You_

 _To: Gramps_

 _First off I already changed it ;) second why you jerk face! Third I'm only 3 months away from my birth day plus no one's gonna know how old I am anyways._

 _From: Gramps_

 _To: You_

 _What do you mean you already changed it fix it now! and I'm not taking her anywhere because she's working late today because someone.. you! haven't fixed the errors on the signals and third who the fuck is going to drive you home when you're a drunk ass walking no stumbling home._

 _From:You_

 _To: Gramps_

 _Uh no thnx I'm already use to the contact name soz :3 Im sorry I stole your girlfriend because you're to stupid find a way to purpose, and roy is coming with me, so is Kori maybe just maybe Selins (Selina) and there's always Arty your wonderful niece she's the one who introduced me to flavored Vodka damm she has good taste plus she always has my back no ? and I heard jade can rock the dancefloor one of the reasons I had hired her._

From: Gramps

To: You

 _WHATever IDC anymore, And what do you mean you stole my girlfriend and how the fuck did you know I wanted to purpose, and i'm not letting you go with Roy or Artemis and what do you mean she introduced you to vodka!? MY NIECE IS AN ANGEL at least when I take her things away but nevermind that and you choose KORI TO DRIVE!? Did you forget what happened last time she drove my fucking beauty and pride the results were it in pieces and flames behind an alley, Selins will probably be off with another guy before you know it and Jade! Don't bring her in on this! She's My other shining Angel!_

 _Contact ID has been changed._

 _From:You_

 _To: Gramps_

 _Baby much?, OH go sulk in a corner I stole her before you even meet her, And what do you mean I can't go! plus the car thing was an accident we were too drunk okay?! and we came over a pyro guy soz he was cute tho ;3 and what do you mean she's your other shining angel she thought me how to lapdance ;3_

 _From; Gramps_

 _To: You_

 _Oh shuddup, This is none of your business to stick your nose in, and you said you girls were going shopping and you picked up a PYRO! and what the hell do you mean by lapdance!_

 _From: You_

 _To: Gramps_

 _;-; the pyro was cute tho and how was I supposed to know he was, IK IK I need to get to work and the club gotham is a no go blah blah sheesh one car accident and it sticks to you like glue, and you shouldn't talk to berry so loud Dinah has really good hearing numbskull._

 _From: Gramps_

 _To: You_

 _If you get Dinah to believe I wasn't going to try until we're ready which is true, This convo never happened?_

 _From:You_

 _To: Gramps_

 _Sure sure. Youre the worst person alive._

 _From: Gramps_

 _To: You_

 _WOW it sounded wrong when I re-read my text 0.0_

 _From: You_

 _To: Grumpy_

 _Damn right it was I gtg 2 work be4 She devil finds out I haven't even reject or accept one page yet._

I muted my phone and stuck it in my draws. Psst Party pooper I'll just text them after I'm done with work I think they get off at 8:30 and selins 7:40, Perfect.. "BABS ARE YOU WORKING!?" Dinah yelled I quickly grabbed the reject and accept stamp "I'M working on it she- I mean DINAH!" Ah lets see better signals from Green Lights oh isn't that one of the company connected to The rings their core, I think their were Blue Co., Sapphire Inc, Black insignia, Orange Greed, and a bunch of small companies are connected to the huge core too. Accept I heard they were good at working at these things I think Hals works in one of them company. Haven't heard from him in ages. Let's see uh Vacation coupon I looked up and down the letter she might of mixed things up I shook my head back and forth she's having too much stress on her back I might fire her for a day or send her off to Hawaii if she keeps working like this.

Krypto Juice, hmm I tried the drinks they're pretty good if you mixed them with bud light or heineken, adds more fizzle but if you added it with Sam Adams or Miller Lite you're taste buds go numb in a disgusting way, OH MY GOD Gordon's kid is a drunkie i'm not an addict but they are good. Don't ask for the goddam story all you need to know is I can hold my ground on a few drinks. Lets see they want an ad on one of the open time slots, I went on my computer to email the representative who sent it, "I'm the CEO of Flames Studio/Incorporate how long is your ad and will it be available to fit for maybe every 5 songs" I sent the short mail and put the letter in the maybe pile and continued, I lifted the next to my face and I cocked my head. "ahh Quinzel still a try hard for Mista J I see" mocking the lady sheesh she's always pinching my cheeks when I was a kid. Let's see she wants us to donate money for a doll product oh hell no they always come out creepy its because the ceo who goes by the joker is rich that the company isn't in ashes. OMG I sound like my dad I thought while my eyes sparkle. "No harm Harls" I said pinning the reject stamp and threw in its reject pile.

I carelessly put the stamps in its in pads hmm Pear... AWH OMG OMG we got pear to let us have our radio station in its FM! Awesome I quickly putted on accept and threw it to the correct pile. Aw damn these papers are so long, we are skyrocketing whoop another excuse to get drunk baby! After hours I finished the papers I checked my watch 5:45 pm I see I have time for coffee then email the maybe letters and check their responses. I also need to send requests to other companies and maybe other studios to collab or maybe have them help with the signal fixes and how to get Green light to fix it with a discount, Seduce the President was what my head told me but my heart said contact Jordy. Contact Jordan I don't want my reputation to be ruined and being titled slob like ,Kori told me the raven haired women was the cousin of Zach Zatara Founder/ CEO of the toy company, I think her name was Zatanna. Anyway, I poured a little coffee and added almost a pound of milk. I like my coffee that way more sugary and gives me a least chance of getting black rotten teeth at least that's what doc said. Oh Barbara you should eat more veggies blah blah I get it SORANIK! I'm a meat lover thank you very much god! I opened my office door and went back to the papers I looked at one pink and bubbly sheet this gotta be Amy Winston's she owns the really stylish jewellery company, She needs help with ads wow a lotta ad requests I typed her the same response except every 3 songs and a thank you for a necklace she gave me when I was 15 or 16 I think. I typed the rest bored out of my mind because most of the maybes are companies that I never heard of or don't care about, and don't likes. "Hey Dinah" I called and stretched "Yea?" She replied through the glass wall that separates us. "Is Sparkle Gold another Beer company?" I asked She smiled "Oh yea it's a new one I heard it's even close enough to pass Krypto Juice" She responded "Hmm Donation" I mutter Why not Can't hurt. I logged on the company's Bank of Atoms and sent 1,000 thousand dollars wha i don't trust the dude, I sent a mini note saying I will donate more if the company is a success.

I was too afraid of putting a supply of the drink because Dinah was going to read it. I yawned " I finished Dinah is there anything else I need to remember?" I asked "Oh ya some Ideas for the collab with Wayne's kid." Dinah replied. I sweat dropped I pointed my fingers together and connected it and fidgeted "I didn't take notes... or pay attention" here it comes i squinted my eyes ready for the sound of rays, she was known for her scream. She sighed and walked through the door with a file and patted my head "That's why I took it for you just don't do it again" she said walking back to her desk. I nodded giving her a thumbs up through the glass. I drank the now cold coffee, I read the copies of notes. Pssh Like I'll read the small notes I made a look then looked at the bottom piece of the paper to see a big post it, I didn't care but big bold sentences caught my eye **"Gordon IK ur not gonna read the notes or the paper so here's a summary, u sure r a lazy kid. "** I scanned the note.

 _Whats on the note: Gordon IK ur not gonna read the notes or paper so here's the summary, u sure r a lazy kid. Okay the man you call "Womanizer" is Wayne's kid remember Bruce Wayne the guy who worked with your father a lot to make breath taking mixups yeah thats the guy. Well by now you probably forgot his name he is Richard Grayson.'adopted'._ Ah I feel your pain dude my parents were killed in a car accident and what I use to call dad now is dead he was my uncle Jim Gordon, My real dad and mom was Roger Gordon, and Thelma Gordon they died in a car accident and Jim my uncle adopted me. I continued to read. _Grayson has taken over a part of the company which is also the entertainment too. So know he is working to collab to have a few of your Dj's play at one of the after parties and a few to for the party and basically help u have a few more Dj's go in different clubs to play for us, your ideas are just getting maybe who should be one of them and the things they need and some effects and that is all oh yea you have another meeting Thursday._

 _NOW STOP BEING A LAZY ASS A MOVE YOUR BODY TO WORK BEFORE I MAKE U!_

 _Love 3,_

 _Dinah_

I was almost in tears "she knows me so well." I cried dramatically I sighed stupid work. I wrote down of list of what they might need.

 **List of Needed Things.**

*Dj Mixers w/ Sound Cards and MIDI

*Dj Tuners

*Dj Cd/Dvd Players

*Wireless Headphones

*Laptop

*Stands

*Pro Audio Speakers

*Pro Audio live Mixers

*Wireless Microphones

*PA Systems

*Studio Monitor

*Speakers

*Amps

*Chords

Okay done with that Dj's are next. Hmm I need to think of Dj's

*Jade- After Party ("Smart move Babs" I smirked)

*Roy- After Party

*Kara- Party

* Cassandra- Party

* Jason Todd- Club Gotham

Now the effects

*Lasers

*Lighting Effects

*Fog Machines

*Strobe Lights

*Confetti Generator

*Foam Machine

*Machine controllers

I smile I think thats enough for a full blown party. I stretch and got up "I'm done Dinah I'm going home see ya tm" I said walking out she nodded without looking up from the computer to get a hold of Hal. I walked to the parking lot and got in my mustang that I left yesterday.

 _From: You_

 _To: Arty_

 _Club 9:30 I'll pick up_

 _From:Arty_

 _To: You_

 _Sure. 9:30 it is pick me up at my apartment._

 _From:You_

 _To: Cheshire_

 _9:30 Gotham Club Pick Up Roy and Jay_

 _From: Cheshire_

 _To: You_

 _Why the hell am I stuck with the guys?!_

 _From: You_

 _To: Cheshire_

 _Because I just got a mustang and they are going to get to drunk to drive._

 _From: Cheshire_

 _To: You_

 _I refuse to pick up delinquents in my car that I just washed!_

 _From: You_

 _To: Cheshire_

 _Fine, I'll have Jason Drive. Just pick up Your sis and Selins Please._

 _From: Cheshire_

 _To: You_

 _Sure sure But I'm Working on the time slots now shut up, sheesh woman hire me then bugg me to goto the bar :3 (You're paying for drinks right?)_

 _From: You_

 _To: Cheshire_

 _Oh hell no its going on to the boys tab. I dont need them to find out I'm drinking._

 _From:You_

 _To: Kori_

 _Club 9:30 Do you need a pick up?_

 _From: Kori_

 _To: You_

 _Oh hell no I'm going to enjoy my reckless driving! WHOOP ;3 3_

 _From: You_

 _To: Kori_

 _Oh god do you remember the Pyro Oli was so pissed lol_

 _From: Kori_

 _To: You_

 _Oh yah the guy was cute ;) cya at 9:30 unless I hit another car._

 _From: You_

 _To: Jay_

 _Gotham bar 9:30 pick up Roy, and Kara_

 _From: Jay_

 _To: You_

 _Roy's Tab?_

 _From: You_

 _To: Jay_

 _HEll YEA I AIN'T PAYIN!_

 _From: You_

 _To: Roy_

 _Todd's picking you up at 9:30_

 _From:Roy_

 _To: You_

 _Jason's Tab?_

 _From: You_

 _To: Roy_

 _What do you think?_

 _From: You_

 _To: Kara_

 _:3 Baby long time no bar gotham's 9:30 Jay's picking you up._

 _From: Kara_

 _To: You_

 _Roy's and Jay's tab? Yah trick them yet?_

 _From: You_

 _To: Kara_

 _TT-TT you know me so well! yup I texted them already._

 _From: You_

 _To: Selins_

 _HEy Selins Bar 9:30? Jades picking you up._

 _From: Selins_

 _To: You_

 _:D Oh hell yah! It's been so long since we drank! I was starting to think your were losing your touch_

 _From: You_

 _To: Selins_

 _NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN! I will never lose the touch ;)_

I put my phone away in my beige blazer and taking out the mustangs keys. I hopped in and pushed the key turned it left and pulled the lever to D, Drove to the highest speed but not Illegal, I turned on the radio while driving through the cool sunset. I past some people and flashed them a smile and maybe some winks. I drove to my house and opened the garage to park my car. I took out the keys and hopped out I hung the keys to the mustang to the key holders that hung on my shelf I search for my keys that were in my pocket and unlocked the garage door to go to the kitchen for an apple I don't want to barf on my free time getting drunk now do I? I threw the core away to look for something to wear.I opened my closet I took out black leggins and a red dress, I smile gotcha. The dress was blood red and is half my thigh, the straps are thick and hold the sides instead of the top of my shoulder, The leggings are see trough and go all the way up. I look for matching shoes I found normal red highheels and red matching cuffs. I smirked awesome! I rushed to my desk to fix my hair and re curl them and put on a little makeup to make me look older.

Hmm I'm done, maybe I should reserve a VIP room, nah too lazy well just go to the VIP upstairs instead of the rooms the rooms don't have dance floor. I jump on my couch to watch Tv's gossip.

 _"Good evening Gotham this is Vicki Vale bringing Gossip to your eyes." the blonde woman smiled ugh she has been out to get me for years just because she thinks I stole boyfriend it was only a goddam wink! The was already cheating on her with some brunette chick. " Recently Barbara Gordon has been caught-" Thats it that bitch has been stalking me! "shopping with the famous Dj Jason Todd" she's like the next fucking Ellen. "Hmm Looks like the two have history" of course we d we are childhood friends! the Blond bimbo smirked "Looks like it wasn't just an ordinary shopping trips with a friend.. a paparazzi caught them French kissing!" Holy shit I thought we were alone._

 _From: Jay_

 _To: You_

 _Are you watching Vicki Vale?_

 _From: You_

 _To: Jay_

 _Yup and I'm confirmed the bitch is stalking me.._

 _From: Jay_

 _To: You_

 _Feel like breaking down her show? I got bruce in my side._

Oh ya he's one of Bruce's Kid.

 _From: You_

 _To: Jay_

 _Nah lets see how far she can get ;)_

 _From:Jay_

 _To: You_

 _Not that far before some paparazzis are going to flood my house I don't understand I moved 5 times already and they somehow still know where I live!_

 _From: You_

 _To: Jay_

 _Jay they have eyes everywhere last time I came home my front yard was swarmed with the bees. oh yah your going to work for your brother at club gotham somewhere in_ _January. I think._

 _From: Jay_

 _To: You_

 _Shit you mean as in Dick!_

 _From:You_

 _To: Jay_

 _No Todd I was yaking about the trashcan with empty beer cans._

 _From: Jay_

 _To: You_

 _You just wanna ruin my life don't ya?_

 _From: You_

 _To: Jay_

 _how'd ya know?_

 _From: Jay_

 _To: You_

 _oh shut up I need to get back to work Dinah's working late and if she finds I'm chatting away I'll be in the sky heading to the moon see ya Barbie and don't even try getting it on my tab!_

 _From: You_

 _To:Jay_

 _Damn it the tricks getting old I don't understand how Roy doesn't know yet.._

 _From: Jay_

 _To: You_

 _OH he does.. Bye Barbie! Hope you live a happy life in hell!_

"What is he talking about?" I mumbled I soon got a call from Roy "Hello?" I asked "Oh hello fellow redhead" he sneered "Shit" I muttered "Damn right you're not touching my tab!" he yelled whisper "What was that Roy you better be working!" Dinah's voice yelled "Yah yah Dinah!" , "Just put it on oli's" I smirked "Got it." I hung up and switched the channels. After two hours of watching random chick flicks it was 9:10 pm so I got up to leave since I didn't need to pick up anyone I went straight to the club's parking lot. I parked my mustang to hear the song Fearless by Olivia Holt she sang on a disney movie. I use to star in a show with her she was good at acting as hell she got Oli to buy her a free end of supply of ice cream for the crew. She was good I haven't talked to her since she moved to chicago. I jumped out the car soon later I see a black buggy came and parked next to mine the driver was Jade and Selins and Arty inside, Jade was wearing a dark green no shoulder dress and no leggings with black heels black thick belt and her hair down, Arty wearing black jeans white highheels lime green top short white leather jacket and her hair in a pony tail. Selins had her hair in side curls and a purple long sleeved dress. "My baby sis here refused to wear a dress " Cheshire commented I giggle "How am I supposed to move in a dress that holds me so tight that I might be able to commit a suicide wearing it" Artemis snapped "Cool down girls we came to party not bicker" Selins sighed, "Where are the guys and Kara" I asked ", "Beats me Kori?" Arty asked I shrugged "Must of stopped by a shop." I replied. Suddenly a black Lexus rolled in a maxed speed which scared the shit out of me because the car parked right next to my Mustang almost scratching it. "Kori!" we giggled She was wearing a cute purple top and a purple pencil skirt sliver belt and sliver boots and her hair down straight.

"Now we wait for the boys" I said making a sour face "There is a girl in the car too" A voice chuckled I turn around to see Kara wearing a cute blue top and red skirt with american flag heels and her hair in a straight but bottom curled in a high pony tail hairstyle. "Where are the boys" Arty asked "I think they are waiting at the entrance.". "The entrance?" Jade rose an eyebrow while Selins looked at Kara "Oh I didn't wanna look like a hoe so I threw Jay and Roy out of the car." I laughed "Wasn't That Jays car?" Kara giggled turning around and pointing to fingers to the sky "Two birds one stone" She called. I laughed "oh how cruel!" I called after her. We found the boys waiting for us, Jason in his Black leather getup, and Roy in a dress shirt and blue jeans with jordans. Cheshire smiled "Lets go!" Selins yelled going in the club already heading towards the stairs I took out my I.D and so do the others and walked up to the Guard "He looked at the list then the cards and nodded. Now the place was booming with the song starstrukk by 30h!3 we all headed to the bar first. Me and Roy smirked at each other nodding " Fruit flavored Vodka" Artemis asked, Selins ordered a "red wine" , Roy asked for Rum while Jay called for a tequila Cheshire wanted a sex on the beach I ordered Jager mixed with red bull. "Oliver Queen's tab please" Me and Roy said in unison the barmaid eyes widened "You're-" the smiled while Jay winked and I smacked his head I sighed "You idiot! We were suppose to come here secretly!" I screamed at them "Cool down babs" Kara said "no no no Dinah's gonna kill me!" I yelled "Who cares about that Olis gonna kill me for taking his car!" Cheshire screamed "Losers!" Arty yelled Roy smirked "Hmm angels turned to devil!" Roy laughed she panicked soon we were all drunk not caring Roy was making out with Jade on a couch while I was dancing with Selins, artemis with some red head that I think I saw in the meeting room I have no Idea I'm to drunk Jason by the bar Kara teaching the DJ how to do his job correctly because he dropped the mic once.

Soon Selins was with some dude I don't care about. I walked over to the bar, "A Mead!" I yelled "On my tab" A rough voice said from behind I turn around to see a chest and I looked up to see Womanizer, "Oh hey womanizer what ya doing in bar like this?" he chuckled "You sound pretty drunk" he said "You're buying me the drink womanizer and you don't sound sober yourself" He smirked and rose an eyebrow "Womanizer?" he chuckled "What do I call you then" I asked not really looking for a reply. "Hmm I don't know my name." I giggled "Your funny I don't even call your brother by his real name how is that going to you?" I asked "Hmm I don't know" soon my drink came I drank it down in one. "Ah Gordon's Kid is an addict?" he spoke "Nah they're just too good" I laughed somehow we ended up in a drinking contest.I checked the time lazily and half awake "Oh shit its 2 in the morning see ya womanizer" I stood up He smirked, as I walked away swaying my hips. I was way to drunk to care if my friends are okay, I hopped in my mustang to go to my home before anybody sees my car at the club I yawned tired drunk driving. I somehow didn't hit anyone because I was driving real fast and recklessly, I parked my car and hopped out and unlocked the door took off my shoes unconsciously, and walked to my room to fall into bed.

 **A/n Thank you for reading Jaybabs or dibs I have no Idea please choose.**


	3. Whip cream D

**I might have to turn this into a rated M guys.. they updated the age groups and stuff alcohol and stuff. No there will be not lemon crazy perverts. I'm just not good at writing it and I promised to stay pure. (LIES!) Like my dick jokes? Mind giving me a thumbs up then. I'll try to think of more punny and humourous jokes. IF YOU DON"T KNOW HOW TO PRONOUNCE DINAH IT'S (DIE*AH)**

 **THERE IS A POLL JAYBABS VS DIBS! VOTE NOW! IF YOU HAD ALREADY VOTED IN THE REVIEW IT'S A DOUBLE FOR YOUR SELECTION SO VOTE & REVIEW YES GUYS I CAN DO MATH!**

 **Babs: 20**

 **Dick:21**

 **Kori: 21**

 **Dinah: 39**

 **Oliver: 40**

 **Wally: 23**

 **Roy: 25**

 **Artemis: 22**

 **Berry: 40**

 **Selina** **: 40**

 **Bruce:41**

 **Jade: 24**

 **Jason: 21**

 **Reviews!**

* * *

 **PieIsGreat- Ouch. I have mental problems and can't choose one tho :3 At least you didn't use that very harsh word called hate. *BEAR HUGS FOR BEING SUCH A GREAT PERSON***

 **ToLateForMe- Hmm someone is hyped what kind have you been using, jk. Awh I'm so glad I made an influence over you just please don't drink drive, all the a/n I have on the first chap was because I was so excited for this story! So bare with me please . We can make your review into a song! Like JAYBABS JAYBABS YAH YAH! realization just hit me. I can't sing.. Send me your vocals! thanks for reviewing twice tho!**

 **Scribble- So much words to much to process. haha You are so very sweet I kind of rushed in chapter 1 and likes say I was over excited to check my work as usual. Like I said I %100 noticed it ;) I'm just too excited. No YOU DONT SOUND PICKY YOU ACTUALLY SAVED ME! I went back to look at chapter one and compare it with chapter 2 to fix my shit for this chapter so xoxox to you. I'm not very much of A grammar Nazi on my stories because I already know what's going to happen but for others I'm all out war! DICK &BABS are THE DYNAMITE DUO of course they are your otps . Thank you for understanding if Jaybabs gets more votes, your amazing. Logical? yes. But my brain is pretty nonfunctional. I like you. You put your reviews to show other writers from right to wrong and put it in a very polite way. *Hands on cheeks blushing* Ik my plots are awesome it's just the writing the sux's :p lol. I kind of wanted a badass Babs thats why I changed the ages hehe. You just gotta love the dick jokes *Wiggles eyebrow* Okay Ik ik Im a pervert but you love this pervert's storyline right? The late was bright on. Awh your words make me blush you get a long reply because you take the time out of your day to review! I hope you will stick through the story! Sorry I don't update much it's just tiring for me to type :3 I didn't use all your name cause it kept disappearing **

**Guest (of the year)- *Pats on the back* Nice answer buddy!**

 **sixseasonsandamovie23- hmmm.. I'M IN LOVE WITH THE COCO!**

* * *

 **Babs POV**

I woke up bumping my head having the biggest hangover ever, Damn what have I been doing last night. Very Illegal things. I got up to realise I reek of sweat and tequila wrong much? very. I look for my phone, first thing I always do in the morning.

I got up and took a deep breath. I wish I took those pill to at least look sober. **(A?N IDK WHAT THEY ARE CALLED)**. I walked right into my very own trap. An empty shoe box, I slipped face first. Oh shit.. I got up and rubbed my nose "Dammit it feels like I might need plastic surgery if this is going to happen every time I get a hangover. Ouch.." I removed the box from my feet, I threw it somewhere behind me.

 _"_ _I wanna thrill you like Michael_

 _I wanna kiss you like Prince_

 _Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye_

 _Like Hathaway_

 _Write a song for you like this_ _"_

I crack a huge smile Cheshire! Once I picked up she yelled "YOU DITCHED US WHAT THE HELL I HAD TO RUN AROUND THE CLUB LOOKING FOR YOU!" she yelled, is this going to happen to me every morning now? "Sorry I got in a drinking contest and we went to probably 50 rounds at least that's what I remember." I told her lazily, all I'm hoping for right now is a break and just have Dinah send me work from the main computer. "Out of 1/10 how bad is it?" she asked, "Dam my hang over is about a 6 at least I didn't pass out again. Yours?" I asked. "Oh I'm completely sober. I can hold my drinks." she said competitively "WTF I had a drinking contest plus you barely drank you were too busy making out with Roy!" I retorted. "Hey retard at least I won't get arrested if the cops find out I'm drinking." she replied smugly. "Sheesh who cares the cops are just a bunch of wimps". Cheshire laughed "That's my Babs!" she called through the phone. "I've gotta call sick Sober, cya later". I yawned and look for Dinah's number in the contacts. Scrolling down.. Continue scrolling down.. Gets tired and puts in number on the number pad. "Hello?" she said, "Hey Dinah I think I'm going to be working at home today I'm not feeling to good" I told feeling indisposed. See what mead does to you now Babs.

"And why's that?" she asked. "I don't know I think I have a flu." I told her, pssh who cares if I'm lying I already did some Illegal things. "Ah Okay babs please feel better I'll send the files to your laptop if I get anything" she said pretty worried. "Thanks Dinah" I said. I hung up and quickly try to find pj's. I wore a tank top and shorts, with a hangover hoodie I got on amazon for like $10 bucks & FREE SHIPPING, I'm an internet whore got a problem? Solve it!

I brushed my teeth and quickly sprince my hair and body with a strawberry and watermelon perfume to get rid of the disgusting smell. I brushed my hair and tied it into a messy pony tail. I walked into the kitchen trying to find the cereal box inside the cabinet. I took out the Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Oh that sugary goodness. I placed it on the glass table and went to go look inside the fridge, to find the milk. I poured in the sugar coated cereal, and poured the milk. I re screwed the cap and closed the box, to put in the original places. I grabbed a spoon from a kitchen drawer. Turns out that I'm eating with a fork now. How? I'm too dizzy to realize I opened the wrong draw. I think I almost went for the knives.

I turn on the Tv and crissed crossed my legs on the chair. "And welcome back to Brain teasers, Where drunk people go for the big but have to try and find loopholes in trick questions" the host said smiling with his white teeth, okay those are totally edited in. I changed the channel knowing these TV shows are fakes nobody ever wins and if they do they are usually hired. OOoo I should have a show called 'Babs reveals the truth'. Wait no too long.

I speed through the channel looking for cartoon network I sighed at least this is classic right? I was currently staring at screen watching Jerry run like a pro but Tom tripping like a whimp. Eh fuck I think I'm never going to grow up. I yawned, I picked up the bowl and poured the remaining milk into my mouth. I suddenly thought of my god.. I might turn into those lonely cat ladies! I choked, then spited out the milk. "Ugh to much sugar. Man gotta stop before I hit diabetes type 2".

 _Ding. Dong._

I pulled my short shorts down to cover my panties, I opened the door not bothering to look through the hole. I looked at the person's show which were Jordans, I looked up a little more to see grey jeans, up more. White v neck t-shirt, I finally looked at the said person's face. Oh my god just found a rare species! The royal jackass! "Oh it's you" I muttered before slamming the door shut. His hand forcefully stopped it.

"You know it's rude to slam the doors in guest's face." the man whore said. "Yes I do know. That's why I did it." I retorted. He stuck his tongue out. "Better put that back where it belongs if you don't want to lose it" I warned. He sighed, "what do you need man whore." I said not wanting to get a reply. "Dinah told me to check on you slut." he said. I glared "How am I a slut?". "Your shorts are literally showcasing your under wear." he said. I smacked his head and pulled my shorts down. "But why exactly were you looking there man whore?", he blushed but it quickly faded away.

"I only saw a glimpse woman" he answered. "Well you can go now" I said. "I don't know.. said she was very very sick." he said exaggerating while batting his eyelashes and making a pout on his face. I covered my eyes immediately. "Please stop you're killing me with that hideous thing you call a face." I told him. "You sure are a ray of sunshine" he smirked. " I know everyone just loves me" I grinned making the 'Oh stop it' gesture. "So what do you really need man whore?" I asked bluntly. "oh I don't know, it's certainly not the files, I'm here for my reservations." he said sarcastically. "Well sorry sir this is not a restaurant or any doctors place unless you want to be dead by a numbing syringe." I said. "But I can always run out to get a pie to smear in your face" I added quickly.

"Awh, you love me so much that you would go out and buy me pie. Your so sweet!" He sneered. "Duh of course I'll never miss the opportunity to smash something on that pretty face of yours!" I said clapping. "Well I guess that'll be a waist. I'll just have lick it off my face" he riposte. "Hmm Dirty Dick I see. Well I see where you bond with Jason" I grinned putting my hand in a thinking matter under my chin.

"You PERVERT, he's my fucking brother!" He assert. My eyes widen, "Hahaha! Oh my god.. Your..Ha ha.. Hilarious!" I utter. "Oh god... Your mind really needs a clean up womanizer!" I laughed to hard I was holding my sides. "s-shut u-up! People have accused me of that.." He said pretty flustered. I pause then looked him up and down. " I can see why, If I imagine you with a pink unitard" I crossed my arm putting my chin between my thumb and index finger.

"HEY! YOU DIRTY WOMAN!" He yelled. I laughed "Rockin' the unitard Dick" I said making to guns pretending to shoot both at once like how most guys try to pick up girls, while I did that I also winked. "One crazy editor and it sticks to you for life" he muttered. I rolled my eyes "I seen worse." I told him, walking to my sofa to sit with both my feet on top of one of the cushions. "Like what?" he asked. "Your face in makeup" I shudder. "What?" he asked. My eyes widen, shit I almost gave away Kori. "Nu..thing.." I convey him. "Sure. Now spill." he said crossing his arm. "It was uh Tim & Damian I swear!" I lied, I'm so glad he has troublesome brothers. "How do they even send a photo to you?" He asked pretty suspicious, "Uhh.. Jason?" I squeaked. He eyed me, "Not buying it." he said obviously not going to change the subject.

"HEY Dick, THERE'S BATMAN BEHIND YOU!" I said, when he looked like he was going to turn around I made a run for it. Then I felt something warm grabbing my wrist. I gulped. "Are you going to spit it out before I make you." He threatened. I glared and kicked his shine and glory that can not be seen. I dashed into the kitchen looking for defense. Before I grabbed the sprayer he came in. "Damn you recover quick" I said very impress. "Use to be in the circus" he said shrugging, wow impressive. "Not good enough I was in the olympics" I said sticking my tongue out. "Yah yah stop changing the subject." damm.. "Stay back I have a water sprayer thingy ma jiggy!" I said holding it like a gun.

"Pshh useless." he said. I started to sprince him, but everytime he would dodge it. "WHIMP!" I laughed, "I'm sorry but I wouldn't be the one hiding behind my 'sprayer thingy ma jiggy' " he said make quotations with his hand. I scoffed "Don't you listen to him, spritzer!". He looked over to the side and found a duster, my eyes widen as I jumped over the counter to try and grab it. But sadly I only jumped on top of his back because he had already made it to the feather duster. I tried pushing him down but he only continued to poke me with the stick, and only tipping over a little every minute.

▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░Hours later░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂

"NA NA NA BATMAN!" we sang. Then we saw the screen turn off. "Will you have your butt tame itself from pushing the power button?" I pouted. "It wasn't me" I replied. We both started at each other "it wasn't me either" he gulped. We slowly turned our heads. "Boo." a male voice said holding his hands up. I, the person I am, screamed at the top of my lungs while Dickie boo here hugged the cushion. "Please I'm too beautiful to die! Take the troll!" womanizer yelled. "Hey, as a official red head I demand you take that back" I said turning to him putting my hands on my hips. We were both bickering until someone coughed. "Can you see we are having a private conversation sir please be polite and wait for your turn" Dick said while I nodded my head frowning. "Hey you look familiar" I said looking him up and down. "Oh hey Timmy" Grayson said. "Timmy? Timmy. Timmy Turner? Timmy Trumpet? No. Wait you're Tim Mcgraw! Wait no, not enough facial hair." I sat and thought of all the Tim's I heard of.

He sighed "Tim Drake, Male actor." he said. "Drake? the rapper?" I questioned tapping my chin. "I was in the movie guardians of the galaxy.." he named one "Nope not ringing a bell" I told him. He sighed, and slumping "Tim Wayne". "Oh you're that action movie kid!" I said jumping off the sofa. "So what ya doing her kiddo?" Grayson asked. "Wally asked me to ask you to help him move out or something like that" he said. "You know Wallace West!" I screamed. "And yet she knows who he is!" Tim said throwing his hands up. "Of course I played a role with him during his rookie time." I replied giving a duh impression. "Fuck this woman!" he yelled walking out. "Hey how did you get in!" I screamed just realizing it. "The door was wide open!" he said before shutting the door. "Don't you have neighbors?" Grayson asked. "Nah JLo is never at her 15th home." I replied shrugging. "Anyway don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked, he nodded "Wanna come?" he invited "Sure why not." I said. "Let me just bring a few foil pans and two bottles of whip cream" I said it like nothing.

He looked at me wearily. I went inside the fridge and grabbed a few bottles and few pans. "Lets go" he said. I nodded and stuffed some whip cream in my mouth. "Why do you need all those?" he asked opening the passenger door for me. "I haven't seen Wallace for ages. I mean we were the reds! including roy harper" I said. He rolled his eyes "I know who Roy is we hang out a lot." He said. My eyes widen in surprise and pouted. "I need to talk to that little brat" I said like of whip cream from the tip of the bottle.

I hopped into seat placing the stacked pans on top of the cabinet, and the bottles on top of them while I strap on the seat belt forgetting that I'm in my pajamas. "So.. Nice car you got here" I said trying to make small talk. "Thanks just don't ruin it with your whip cream.." he said. I shrug and took a bottle and a pan to start filling it up. "Don't ask." I said finishing that one and placing it somewhere I'll remember. "Are we there yet?" I whined moving to the other pans. "No." he said.

┣▇ Wally's Place ▇▇▇▇▇═─

"And its called and it's called black magic!" I sang, he turned off the radio finally having enough,"Party pooper" I mutter. He rolled his eyes while parking the car. I turned it back on "THIS SUMMERS GONNA HURT LIKE A MUTHER FUCKER!" I yelled. He groaned and pulled out the key turning off the radio and engine. I shrug, the garage looked wide opened. "Wally?" Dick yelled. "What?" A voice yelled popping out of a box. When I saw him I immediately threw a filled pan at him. The person wiped off the cream and turned to me "Babs!" Roy yelled, "Sorry, wrong red head" I said laughing while rubbing my neck. "Hey Dick.. Red!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes "No. My hairs artificially red." I said. He gave me a tight hug while I fixed my hold on the pan and smooshed it into the back of his head. " What was that?" He asked still hugging me frozen, I laughed "nothing" I said. He let go to look at my empty hands. I suddenly saw the pan slowly slip down his head while Grayson chuckled.

The red head touched the back of his head to feel something cool and squishy. I cover my mouth, to stifle my laughter. "YOU MONSTER!"He yelled, I laughed running away from him hiding in the box Roy was in which was huge. I hid as best as the can in the box I am a model, well one of the short models. Hmm about 5'7. (*Cough* she's suppose to be 5'4 but oh well *Cough*) I heard a door open again. "Hey I heard some ruckus what h-" I cutted the female voice off "Arty!" I yelled popping out of the box.

Her eyes widen "Babs!" she yelled shocked. I looked at her then Wally, "hmm. Maybe use a condom" I said giving her a thumbs up. Her eyes widen then turned into a stone hard glare. "What are you talking about?" she asked. I whistled "Oh nothing", " You can be such an idiot" she said. "So how'd you know rookie?" I asked pointing to West, "Roy, you?" she asked, "Gig" I shrug. Her eyes widen "Duck!" she yelled I quickly swooped down as she did the same to see a pan hit the door. I turned around laughing "Haha loser you m-" I was cut off the millionth time today by a cream dripping down my face and the foil fallen onto my thighs and stomach. I took two hands to wipe my face slowly. I licked the remaining ones and glared at the boys. "It was him!" The reds yelled pointing to Dick who looked to be holding boxes and tippy toeing away, he dropped the boxes realizing we were staring at him.

We heard a few glasses break. I got up wiping off invisible dust and pulled my hoodie's sleeve up. "Why is she in her pj's?" whispered Wally, Roy shrug "It's Babs don't worry about it unless you want your neck dislocated." He whispered not so quietly. I coughed. "What was that?" I asked with a dark aura and sinister voice. "Nothing" he said shivering. "That's what I thought" I mutter finally, looking over to where Grayson was to find arrows pointing to where he was and white chalk lines tracing his missing outline. Suddenly I felt somthing ram into the back of my head. I stiffened a little, "Please tell me it's not what I think it is" I commanded. "It's not what you think it is" Artemis said sarcastically. I glared at her "thanks" I mumbled to her. I walked over to the door and slammed it open.

 **This only a shortie because I don't feel like finishing the scene and to say Im alive, I still have school tho ;p**


End file.
